She's Like a Melody in My Head
by Hades'Queen
Summary: Mirage/Violet music inspired drabbles Don't like, don't read.  Rating is just to make sure.
1. Paparazzi

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Incredibles. They are the property of Pixar. I'm just playing with them.

**A/n:** So I decided to write music inspired drabbles for Mirage/Violet. If this turns into a collection, they'll most likely be able to read as separated pieces. And I will try to keep these as drabbles, which means it has to be 100 words.

"_I'm your biggest fan_

_I'll follow you until you love me."_

_-Paparazzi By Lady Gaga_

Mirage sat back in the extremely comfortable computer chair, sipping from a bottle of glass wine. The office lights were off, and all that lit the room were her computer screens streaming videos before her and the city lights behind her.

It had all started merely as an interest in the Incredibles, because in a way, they had saved her. When in the last five years that had changed, she wasn't sure. Slowly it grew into a an obsession with the family, before she realized that her focus became increasingly fixated on one member.

Violet Parr.

She was absolutely lovely.

**A/n:** 100 words exactly, success. Anyway, please review!


	2. Sabanas Frias Cold Sheets

"_Como duele este frio,  
>Aqui en mi cama<br>Como yo extraño tus besos  
>De madrugada."<em>

_-Sabanas Frias by Mana_

Mirage found herself tossing and turning in her large bed, late into the night. She was becoming increasingly frustrated.

She hated it when Violet was away. She missed her warmth; her pent-house apartment felt so empty when she was gone, and her sheets felt frigid cold. She felt a physical ache inside her that wouldn't let her sleep, and her mind couldn't help worrying about what kind of danger her super could be getting into at that moment.

Closing her eyes, Mirage curled into a ball, holding a pillow to herself a she tried not to think about that. She just hoped that with the morning came, she'd wake to one of Violet's kisses.

**A/n:** Please review. Translation of lyrics below, not literal, more to get the meaning.

"_This cold here in my bed,  
>Oh how it makes me ache.<br>How I miss your  
>Early morning kisses."<em>


	3. Something

"_Something in the way she woos me  
>I don't want to leave her now<br>You know I believe and how."_

_-Something by The Beatles_

Violet crept quietly into her girlfriend's apartment, not wishing to make a sound as it was four in the morning. She had just got back from a mission and was absolutely tired, but the mission went as smooth as could be hoped for and instead of heading home, Violet had decided she'd go see Mirage.

She knew that Mirage usually couldn't sleep when she wasn't there, and she wanted to at least be there for the woman she loved when she woke.

Stepping into the room, she quietly sat gingerly at the woman's side and tenderly brushed platinum blonde hair from the stunning tan face. Violet didn't think she'd ever get over the woman's beauty.

**A/n:** Special thanks to UpInArms100. Glad someone's enjoying these drabbles. Vi finally makes an appearance! As always please review!


	4. Dance Inside

"_You don't have to move, you don't have to speak  
>Lips for biting.<br>You're staring me down, a glance makes me weak  
>Eyes for striking.<br>Now I'm twisted up, when I'm twisted with you  
>Brush so lightly."<em>

_-Dance Inside by The All-American Rejects_

They'd seen each other across the ball room, and it was like the world had melted away. Dark, impossibly silky hair fell across her face, a smile that was almost shy but veiled many secrets graced her youthful face and the blonde across the room it was directed to felt her knees go weak.

They gravitated towards one another, their eyes never able to leave each other.

Out on a balcony, they danced in darkness, only lit by the moon and stars. Arms slipped around a thin waist. Hands that could go invisible threaded through platinum tresses. The world fell away.

**A/n:** Yes another one, couldn't help it. LOL. Don't forget to review!


	5. Dime Tell Me

"_Dime como hago yo, para sacarte de mi mente y de mi alma  
>Si tu no te quieres ir."<em>

_-Dime, Ivy Queen_

It wasn't easy, being in love with a hero. But the long suffering months without the teen superhero, they were completely unbearable; she felt as though she were drowning.

She couldn't get Violet out of her thoughts.

Violet was far from perfect; she was stubborn, proud and no matter how beautiful or confident she grew, her teenaged self- riddled with insecurities- still resided somewhere inside her and reared its ugly head now and then.

Mirage knew that if she wanted, she'd have to be the one to go after the Superhero. She just hoped it wasn't too late, that she hadn't waited too long.

**A/n:** Review! Translatino below.

"_Tell me, what can I do to get you out of my mind and soul  
>If you refuse to depart."<em>


	6. Rolling in the Deep

_The scars of your love, remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

_-Rolling in the Deep by Adele_

Violet lay in bed, curled on her side in the fetal position. The room was dark, but a shaft of light, peeking through her curtains streaked across her bed. It was so empty without her.

Shutting her eyes, Violet tried to ignore the violent ache in her chest. It left her breathless, and she struggled to gulp in much needed air.

The phone rang again. Violet ignored it once more.

It had been ringing for days now... but Violet couldn't bring herself to face the world, much less her family. They knew this would happen. Violet felt a fool for hoping otherwise.

**A/n:** Haven't updated in a while. This is a break-up one, which feels appropiate considering my mood lately. Hope it was enjoyable. Please review!


	7. Fall to Pieces

_It's been a long year, since you've been gone  
>I've been alone here, I've grown old<br>I fall to pieces, I'm falling_

_-Fall to Pieces by Velvet Revolver_

Mirage sat with a glass of wine, staring into the fire after a very long day of work. The living room was barely lit, the flames' reflection dancing across her face, but she didn't say anything but memories flashing through her mind.

It had been a year since she'd pushed Violet out of her life. It felt more like an eternity.

She felt so weary and sick; inside, she felt as though her heart had never quite beat the same.

She couldn't understand it, really. It had never taken her so long to get over an ex-lover, yet here she was a year later and the pain as fresh as if she'd only been there the day before.

Feeling the familiar prickle of tears behind her eyes, she shut them against the onslaught of memories. She didn't want to remember anymore! She didn't want to feel this way anymore!

Leaning her head back against the back of her armchair, she shut her eyes tighter, ignoring the hot tears that raced down her cheek. Her mouth opened to let a gasp of breath in as it became difficult to breathe.

She could still see the youthful face, smiling a shy and crooked smile at her from behind a curtain of black hair.

She wondered what she was doing now. Wondered if she had finally gotten over her. Wondered if she had moved on.

From time to time, she still saw her on the television. Or rather, her alter-ego. She looked happy... and thought it hurt Mirage to see her happiness, it was what she'd always wanted for her. She was sure that the girl must have a less complicated romance now, one that probably made her life easier.

The thought of someone else touching her Violet, had her body trembling with rage and picking the glass in her arm and hurling it at her hearth. The flames in the fireplace, momentarily flared before her open eyes... but it didn't help her feel any better.

Nothing did.

**A/n:** This one went past the 100 word limit, lol, but I needed more words for this piece.


	8. Ass Back Home

"_We both knew this type of life  
>Didn't come with instructions<br>So I'm trying my best  
>To make something outta nothing<br>And sometimes it gets downright shitty in fact  
>When you call and I don't even know what city I'm at."<em>

_-Ass Back Home by Gym Class Heroes_

It wasn't easy being a super. Juggling two lives wasn't easy, and maintaining a relationship certainly wasn't easy, even if the other person was privy to your alter ego.

However, all the traveling certainly put a strain on things. Especially when you were dating someone who used to be the right hand of a super villain. The fact that Violet was dating a female, one who was fifteen years her senior hardly registered when compared to the other issues that arose due to her occupation.

Staring at the phone in her lap, Violet felt strained as she thought of the argument she'd just had with Mirage who'd abruptly ended their call due to her ire.

Violet was anxious for this mission to be over and return home to Mirage, whom she hadn't been able to see in weeks. She'd been rather busy.

Closing her eyes and leaning her head back in her seat, she ignored the setting sun coming in through the plain window and took a deep breath. She hated fighting with Mirage, just before going into a mission. She couldn't afford those kinds of distractions, and her fingers itched to call the blonde back and attempt to make-up, but she knew Mirage needed her space right now, calling wouldn't help matters at the moment.

**A/n:** Went over the word limit once more. V_V

Anyway please review. I might put a second part up to this later.


	9. Ass Back Home Part 2

"_I don't know where you're going  
>Just get your ass back home."<em>

_-Ass Back Home by Gym Class Heroes_

Mirage tossed the phone form her in her frustration as she started to pace in her room, having the forethought to at least throw it at her bed and not the wall or her floor.

She didn't like that Violet had to always go on dangerous missions, she didn't like having to worry constantly about her lover's well-being. And while she understood that often, before a mission, Violet couldn't tell her the details or even where she was going, a part of her sometimes thought that Violet simply didn't trust her.

Running her fingers through her hair, she knew that was no the case. It wasn't that Violet didn't trust her, or that she judged her anyway for her past and the part she had played in Syndrome's plan.

Closing her eyes and taking deep and cleansing breaths, Mirage turned remorsefully to her phone.

She knew she had to set things right, she knew that fighting with Violet before a mission was the absolute last thing she wanted to do.

Walking over to the phone, she picked up her phone and dialed. The phone had hardly rung before she heard Violet's sweet voice rushing with apologies.

Mirage smiled softly, "You didn't do anything wrong Vi."

"I... I know this isn't easy for you-"

"Just make sure you come home, baby."

**A/n:** Again past the word limit but oh well.

Someone reviewed, asking if they were back together... want to reinstate that each of these drabbles are supposed to stand alone. Although, this one is actually a second part to the last one. However, I probably will at some point write a drabble in which they are "getting back together" after a breakup. It's bound to happen.

Review!


End file.
